


Stay Away

by hinatatheannoyingorange



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edolas (Fairy Tail), Edolas Arc (Fairy Tail), Edolas Arc Spoilers (Fairy Tail), Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Hurt Wendy Marvell, Protective Natsu Dragneel, idk the old dude's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatatheannoyingorange/pseuds/hinatatheannoyingorange
Summary: When Natsu and Wendy are captured by the government of Edolas, Natsu finds that he is willing to sacrifice anything for his dragon slayer sister.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster - If you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Stay Away

Natsu _screamed._ Rightfully so.

The feeling of having his power ripped away was nothing short of agonizing.

“NATSU!” Wendy cried, thrashing in her chains.

“I-I’m fine..! Don’t worry about me.”

“HA, pitiful. You dragon slayers really are powerful.” Their captor looked to Wendy. “Now little one, let’s see just how much power _you_ possess.”

“NO, STAY AWAY FROM HER!” Natsu shouted, eyes widening and his weak arms thrashing. “TAKE WHATEVER POWER YOU NEED FROM ME, I CAN HANDLE IT!”

“Bold aren’t you, boy? Alright.” The old man made his way to Wendy, unchaining her from the wall and replacing the chains on her wrists with handcuffs. Yanking the chain attached, he pulled Wendy to another wall, one positioned opposite of Natsu. Within a few seconds short of a minute, the old man had chained Wendy to that wall, Natsu just out of reach. “We’ll see how much you can take. And here’s a challenge for you! Make just _one sound_ and I’ll have the girl take your place, instead!”

Natsu’s eyes widened, his skin pale and his breath short and labored. He closed his eyes and took a moment to control his breathing.

“Alrighty, old man, you got yourself a deal.” Natsu lifted his head to look at his chapter, his face splitting with a grin.

“Very well then. Let’s get on with it!”

The man bounced over to the controls and yanked on of the levers, the system powering on immediately.

Natsu had to grit his teeth and bite his tongue to hold back his screams. _This is way worse than before! Damnit!_

“Oh ho ho! Not so cocky now, are you, boy?”

The old man laid his hand on the lever once again and set the setting higher, the amount of power being stripped from Natsu growing by the second. _This isn’t good… I’m gonna black out at this rate…_ Natsu’s eyes grew heavy and his head hung low on his neck.

“NATSU!”

_...Wendy...?_

He looked up and saw Wendy, her eyes wide in fear and worry, her shoulders shaking as tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

And how Natsu wanted to say something to her in that moment. But he knew what would happen if he did. 

_“So know you decided to speak? You shoulda’ just said so!” The old man would say, turning off the machine and stepping towards Wendy._

_“NO, PLEASE DON’T TOUCH HER, I BEG YOU! PLEASE!” Natsu would scream, thrashing in his chains with a newfound strength._

_“Natsu!” Wendy would yell, pulling against her restraints._

_“Ah ah ah~ Be patient my dear. Your time is ny.”_

_The old man would pull Wendy towards him, and pull a concealed blade from his clothing. “Are you prepared to meet your end, little girl? Or perhaps would you like to take a moment to pray before I slit your throat?” Wendy’s eyes would widen before they locked onto the blade’s edge where it sat dangerously close to her neck. She gasped and let out a small whimper._

_“NO STOP, PLEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!”_

_But before Natsu would have a chance of getting through to him, the old man would slit her throat, her blood spilling across the floor as her body slumps against the floor._

Natsu couldn’t let that happen. _No,_ he wouldn’t let that happen.

So he sufficed to shake his head, ignoring the wave of dizziness that followed, black spots appearing in his vision.

“I’m so sorry, Natsu...” She cried, bowing her head as her shoulders wracked with sobs.

He gave Wendy a smile. _Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should apologize._ Natsu mouthed, letting the blackness take over and the darkness overcome his senses.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Natsu awoke next, it was to soft, flame-lit lights, and stone walls all around.

“-HAT HAPPE-”

“-m sor-”

“-here’s no ti-”

“-NATSU!”

Natsu let out a groan as he tried to sit up. “Ughhh… My head...” He lifted a head to his face and covered his eyes.

“Natsu!”

_Wendy?_

“..Wendy? I-Is that you? ‘you alright?” Natsu asked, peeling his own hands away from his face. One of the figures standing in front of him lunged towards Natsu, burying their face in his chest. _Wendy.._ “W-Wendy..” Natsu wrapped his shaking arms around Wendy’s torso, burying his own face in her neck and breathing in her scent. _The scent of a dragon slayer… They didn’t touch Wendy… Thank Mavis…_

Natsu couldn’t bring himself to stop once the tears started flowing, so he held on tighter and let the tears fall.

“Oh Natsu...”

He didn’t care what they were saying, Wendy was safe, now time to save everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this is! It was intended to be a oneshot and I couldn't think of any way to expand on this story... If you have any ideas for continuing this story, let me know!


End file.
